Nesting Grounds
The Nesting Grounds are a location in Flight Rising where dragons go to lay and care for eggs. Each dragon element has its own nesting ground with a unique look, but the mechanical features of all nesting grounds are the same. Breeding and Nesting To breed two dragons, simply go to the Nesting Grounds and choose an unoccupied nest. A pair of dragons may breed under four conditions: *Neither dragon has bred in the last fifteen to thirty-five days. (The exact number of days depends on the breed of the dragons. Ex. Commons have a twenty day cooldown, while limited breeds have a thirty day cooldown.See the Dragon Breeds page for more info.) *The dragons are unrelated. You can check this easily using the Scrying Workshophttp://flightrising.com/main.php?p=scrying&view=bloodlines. (If two dragons share an ancestor within five generations, they are related and cannot breed.) *The dragons are of opposite sexes. (You cannot fruitfully breed a male with a male, or a female with a female.) *Modern dragon breeds can not breed with ancient breeds under any circumstances. Ancient breeds can only breed with other ancients of the same breed. Ex. Gaolers can only breed with other Gaolers. Once you have chosen the dragons you wish to breed, they will lay a clutch between one and five eggs (if the dragons are the same modern breed the maximum amount of eggs is four instead of five). Each nest needs to be incubated once per day for five days and can be hatched on the sixth day. Since the removal of the egg rot mechanic the five incubation days do not need to be consecutive. Expansions Each player will start out with two nests and they can expand their nesting grounds up to a total of five nests at max. To expand ones nesting grounds you simply need to go to the Nesting Grounds page and click on the Buy option on the page. Expansion Costs: http://flightrising.com/main.php?board=gde&id=209998&p=mb *3rd nest: 25k *4th nest: 100k *5th nest: 250k Number of Eggs As of June 27th 2013, the odds of getting a given quantity of eggs in a nest are determined by whether the parents are the same or different breeds.http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=mb&board=ann&id=176394 If both parents are the same modern breed, the odds of getting a given number of eggs are: If both parents are different modern breeds or the same ancient breed'''http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2694544, the odds of getting a given number of eggs are: Hatching After five days of being incubated, the "Incubate" button for the nest will change to a "Hatch" button. Alternatively, a player may instantly hatch a nest at any time by using a Boon of Fertility, which can be purchased in the Gem Marketplace. Hatching the nest will produce a number of hatchlings equal to the number of healthy eggs in the clutch. Hatchlings cannot participate in Coliseum battles or breed, and have different portrait images than adults. A hatchling becomes an adult dragon approximately five days after it is hatched. Offspring Genetics When selecting parents to breed, players may choose Preview to view four thumbnails of potential offspring. Clicking Preview again refreshes the selection and may show different possibilities. Offspring colors, breeds, and genes have a range of possibilities determined by their parents, while sexes are random. Be aware that the color, breed, genes, and sex of each hatchling are determined at the time of hatching, not when the eggs are laid. Breed Odds The information collected on this forum is on the frequency of breed inheritance through each possible pairing and is presented in the format below: Breed #1 vs Breed #2: Number / Number – Percentage Breed This is read as Breed #1 was tested against Breed #2, resulting in Breed #1 total occurrences / and Breed #2 total occurrences – meaning when breeding these two breeds together, you have a Percentage chance of getting Breed, listing the rarer of the two tested breeds. Remember that depending on the total amount of trials for each experiment there is still an amount of experimental variance to the posted percentage, meaning that near-equal chances reported here are likely actually equal. '''Plentiful * vs Common: 705/295 - 30% Common *vs Uncommon: 854/146 - 15% Uncommon *vs Limited: 970/30 - 3% Limited *vs Rare: 995/5 - 1% Rare Common *vs Uncommon: 760/240 - 24% Uncommon *vs Limited: 907/93 - 9% Limited *vs Rare: 1973/27 - 1% Rare Uncommon *vs Limited: 1128/172 - 13% Limited *vs Rare: 977/23 - 2% Rare Limited *vs Rare: 969/31 - 3% Rare Gene Odds Information on gene chances can be found here. Trivia *An early gameplay mechanic required users to incubate their eggs every day or else they would die and rot. *Some players jokingly deck out their dragons in Wise Whiskers in superstitious hope that it will improve a pair's fecundity, but there is no actual mechanical benefit. *Each element's nesting grounds are featured as a puzzle image in the Jigsaw game in the Fairgrounds. Old Layouts Water Nest (Old Art).png|Old art for water nests Healthy egg status for nest.png|A plague nest while egg rot was still implemented. Note the healthy egg message. alpha version fr_nest.jpg|A shadow nest in the alpha build of the site. References Category:Clan